Major Characters
Emperor Viator Isaurian Viator developed a giant ego since he was a child,he called himself the holy,he learned very quickly to give orders and to get what he wanted,he would often order someone to take the toys of some peasents just to get them himself,he had 2 brothers,Ace the heir to the throne and Adorjan the one in the middle,Ace did not care about Viator getting a lot of attentions as his heritage was already confirmed,altough Adorjan was always mad at both,Ace was the first and the heir Viator is the last and "holy" while Adorjan is just the one in the middle,he would often play tricks on Viator. In his teen years Viator would mostly study and train to become a good fighter,he learned history,writing and reading, the vaegir language,economics and politics.It's a sunny day in april,Viator was studying as usual,a maiden storms in the room;The emperor died in an accident with his horse,Viator had a rush of emotions,but all he could think of was his brother becoming emperor. A year or two passed after his brother became brother,Viator is now around his 20's,his brother is now known as a horrible emperor,the calradic-sarradin war just started,his brother was the worst,the men's morale was at it's lowest,Viator wanted to take his place,but of course Adorjan was still there and held a much stronger claim. It's late at night,the family is dining,discussing what to do with the sarrdin war,three armed men storm in the room,they wear the royal armor but they do not recognize the men,the three men unsheat their swords,startled Viator pulls out his sword but before he could do anything a sword strikes the emperor and his brother,Viator is angry and sad,he unleashes all of his anger on the three men,one of them almost poked his eye out,but he caused a permanent over his right eye. With his brothers now dead Viator is the emperor,a really loved emperor.Viator used his skill to conquer back territories from the Sarradins,forcing them to surrender and thus winning the war. Like every year,Viator is celebrating the Holy Day wich is also his birthday,people cheering and calling him their savior, amongst the people he noticed one woman,her name was Alba,she was giving out bread to the people in the crowd,he immediatly fell in love with her;the cerimony is about to start,Viator has all the people at their knees,he starts to recitate the prayer, after that he nods his head in approval and the feast started,everyone had fun and ate,meanwhile Viator was seducing Alba, it took him almost no time to take her to his chambers. Viator now madly in love decided to marry Alba,and so he did,the cerminoy was great and will always be remembered. A couple days after Viator married Alba she's been feeling weird,Alba was pregnant,Viator knew exactly wat to name his son Athanasius,wich means immortal. Nine months later,his son his born,thankfully it's a male,he was extremely happy,he could have thrown gold in the streets just for how happy he was,he decided he was going to be as present as possible and to make him a very educated man. It's been three years,Athanasius was sleeping,Viator was sending invitations to an upcoming feast in Zeonica,Alba is also sleeping, all of a sudden horns are blowing,they're under attack,Viator wakes everyone up and sends them in the secret tunnels that lead to the other side of the town walls,Viator puts on his armor and goes out for battle,he leads his men desperatly trying to not let the attackers breach the walls,they breach the walls,Viator watches his men fall dead in the town streets,he then does something he will never forget,he runs away,he runs away taking some men with him to the secret tunnel entrance and closes it,leaving Zeonica to burn. The men and the family run,they run to Yalibe,the nearest village,they hide there for 1 single day then move out again to Ehlerdah and so on until they reach Halmar,having no other place to go,Viator settles there as he watches his empire slowly crumble,but he has not given up yet, he does one last resistance,he succedes but loses half of his empire and wealth. Viator spends the next years fixing the crisis,he finally succedes.